


You're Like A Lawyer The Way You're Trying To Get Me Off

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Jason x Frank [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Humour, Lawyers, M/M, lol whats a condom, sin - Freeform, yes i made more characters, yes im a mess, yes im bulk uploading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Jason wants to bang his lawyer.





	You're Like A Lawyer The Way You're Trying To Get Me Off

Jason pressed frank against the wall, attaching their lips and running his hand up his shirt, the other resting against the wall. He ducked his head down, kissing and biting Franks neck as he attempted to unbuckle Franks belt with one hand. “This is incredibly unprofessional.” Frank breathed- although he made no attempt to stop him. “mm…yeah. Think of it as an alternative payment.” Frank laughed at his comment; although it broke into a moan not long after, as he threaded a hand into Jasons hair. “So you’re a prostitute?” Jason hummed into his neck “And you’re a lawyer tryna get me off.” His sentence was punctuated by the sound of Franks belt being released. Frank groaned, rolling his hips and tilting his head to grant Jason better access. “I always get my clients off.” Jason laughed into his neck, and shoved his hand down franks trousers- palming at him until Frank grew impatient and turned them round, swapping their positioning and pulling him back until he was sat on his own desk. Jason stood between his legs, and frank lent back, arching himself as Jason tugged his bottoms off He sat back up, and reconnected their lips as Jason unbuttoned his shirt; Frank could sense his hunger. He reached his own hands out, and tugged Jason shirt off, dropping it onto the floor and running his hand over what was definitely the most heavily tattooed chest he had ever seen. Well, he did have a thing for bad boys- his mother was always complaining. “Fuck that’s hot.” Jason laughed at him; letting Frank stare at him for a minute “Plenty more where that came from.” Frank looked at him, and smirked as he began to undo Jason’s jeans “Better show me then- and heads up if you’ve tattooed your dick I might pass out.” Jason burst out laughing at that “Sorry to disappoint but I ain’t got that far yet.” Frank pouted dramatically, and tugged jasons jeans enough that gravity would do the rest, before nodding down at the corner of the desk. “top drawer.” Jason pulled the drawer open, and removed the tub of Vaseline from it, throwing it in the air and catching it. “I assume you don’t have condoms.” Frank shook his head at him “No..shit. No. Are you-” Jason shook his head “I'm clean if that’s what you’re askin’.” Frank nodded at him “same here.” This was satisfying enough to Jason, who uncapped the top of the Vaseline and shoved two fingers into it, before putting the tub down on the desk and pressing his fingers into Frank. Frank groaned, from his position on the desk and rolled his hips back against him. “It’s- been a really long time since” Jason snorted at frank, and removed his fingers; beginning to coat his length with Vaseline as he spoke “I’ll be gentle shall I?” he drolled, before lining himself up with frank, and pressing himself inside him. Frank let out a moan, dropping his hand over his mouth to stop himself from being any louder. Jason groaned, as frank wrapped his legs around him and pulled him closer. He wasn’t letting him get away.

Jason picked up a rhythm quickly, resting a hand on either one of Franks legs; although he slid one and down to his crotch fairly quickly, jerking him in tandem with his thrusts. Frank was being incredibly vocal- not that Jason was complaining- the string of ‘of fuck yes’s’ was quite the ego boost. “You’re so fucking tight.” Jason groaned down his ear, and Frank tightened the wrap of his legs, knocking his head back and letting out a long moan as he came undone, spilling onto Jasons chest. Jason followed suite quickly after, gasping out franks name as he did so. 

A few moments passed, before Jason pulled himself from frank and pulled his jeans back up “My debts cleared then right? Fees paid?” Frank huffed at him, pulled his head down for a kiss- which Jason did not protest. Frank tasted like coffee, and chocolate. “You’re an ass.” Jason nodded in agreement “I know. But if you want, I can be your ass.” Frank just smiled- their foreheads pressed together. “I’d like that.”


End file.
